Pink Water 3
by Sweet Sweet Romulus
Summary: Prenez deux frères. Enlevez-en un. Transformez l'autre en père. Rajoutez-lui un fils. Vous voulez voir ce que ça donne ?


J'ai remarqué qu'il n'existait aucune fiction avec les personnages de George et du deuxième Fred. Je me suis empressée de la faire, en espérant du coup qu'on considérera ce texte comme le "précurseur". Enfin, je pense en écrire d'autres sur cette relation, car plus ça va, plus elle m'intéresse, alors qu'au départ j'étais juste partie pour un petit texte. Mais cette relation, de mon point de vue, est tellement singulière qu'elle va être pour moi un excellent sujet de fanfiction (attention, j'ai pas dit que mes écrits seraient excellents, hein ^^).

J'ai hésité à classer l'OS en Drama, Angst ou Hurt/Comfort. Le titre vient d'une collaboration entre Indochine et Placebo (magnifique chanson au passage). Le thème n'est pas tout à fait celui de la chanson (c'est pour ça que je n'emprunte que le titre) mais l'ambiance colle au texte. Par contre, le texte n'est pas une songfic, alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas supprimé ! x)

J'attends d'avoir vos impressions :)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages cités dans ce texte sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

* * *

_Une absence._

Sa respiration ne se fait plus en double. Ses pas ne sont plus suivis. Il n'y a plus d'écho à son rire.

George n'est pas habitué. On ne l'a pas habitué à la solitude. Durant les vingt premières années de sa vie, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Avant, son jumeau était son miroir. Avant, quand George doutait de lui-même, il regardait Fred et il se trouvait. Mais le miroir s'est brisé.

Dès sa naissance, on lui avait fourni un but dans son existence. Le jeune homme y avait toujours cru. Jamais sa raison ne lui avait évoqué cette éventualité. C'était trop absurde, irrationnel. Notre but ne peut pas disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Quand on le trouve, on le garde, c'est tout. Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs que la vie est réussie quand on a trouvé son âme sœur ?

George n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Il partageait la naissance avec sa moitié.

Ils avaient été si proches que parfois leurs identités s'étaient troublées pour ne former qu'un seul être avec deux corps. N'était-ce pas ça, la symbiose parfaite ? Alors pourquoi nous l'arracher ?

Il manquait des pièces à son cœur, maintenant. Des pièces qui permettaient de faire autre que de s'occuper de la circulation de l'hémoglobine dans son organisme. Des pièces qui fabriquent les sentiments.

« Georgie » n'est plus qu'un coquillage vide, comme ceux qu'on trouve sur la plage où il se ballade, en regardant la mer. Où il pense à lui, à l'autre, en se demandant sans cesse ce que serait la vie si on ne lui avait pas volé « Freddie ».

.

Jusqu'à la naissance de son fils.

Lorsque Angelina met au monde leur premier enfant, la vie lui offre une seconde chance. Une seconde chance emmaillotée dans un linge bleu avec une tête rousse qui dépasse.

_A nouveau._

Sa respiration se fait de concert. Un partenaire suit ses pas. Il y a une oreille pour écouter son rire. Il a un compagnon de jeu. Il ne doute plus de lui. Il peut revivre en étant un et en restant deux. Il retrouve une lueur pétillante dans ses prunelles chocolat et peut aborder un sourire radieux au milieu de ses taches de rousseur car on lui a réparé son cœur. Le bonheur, l'humour, l'amour, la famille, la joie partagée. On lui chasse le monde froid et blanc qui s'était immiscé dans son crâne et on replace l'ancien Nirvana plein de rire et de chaleur.

Il passe plus de temps avec Fred que sa mère le fait. Il se dépêche de finir son éducation. Vite, qu'il apprenne à marcher. Vite, qu'il apprenne à parler. Vite, qu'il sente la magie en lui.

George lui apprend à voler sur un balai, à manipuler les Cognards comme son oncle : « Pourquoi veux-tu être Attrapeur ? C'est plus drôle d'être Batteur, non ? »

Il ne punit jamais son fils et interdit à sa femme de le faire. Il ne faut pas priver Fred. Il ne faut pas étouffer la créativité de Fred. Ne pas lui dire non. Jamais ne lui dire non. Fred est si malin, si intelligent ! Laisse-le faire. Il est si drôle, mon fils.

Que peut-elle répliquer ? Rien. Angelina connaît les états d'âme de son mari. Elle ne peut pas lui retirer son Freddie. Elle refuse de revivre comme avant, quand le seul jumeau Weasley se torturait l'esprit jour et nuit.

Mais elle s'inquiète. Pour George et pour leur fils.

Car George passe trop de temps avec son fils. Tout le matin, il va le réveiller et prépare son petit-déjeuner. Il l'habille. Il l'amène au Terrier où Molly fait l'école à ses petits-enfants. Il reste dans sa maison d'enfance, préparant le repas du midi. Il part après manger à la boutique pour rejoindre Ronald, mais toujours en s'assurant que Fred ne manque de rien et que sa mère s'en occupera. Il revient toujours en fin d'après-midi. Ils rentrent chez eux. George prépare le bain de son fils. Ils mangent tous les trois. Il laisse rarement Angelina le coucher car il adore raconter des histoires à son fils. Il est obsédé par l'éclat de rire de son nouveau petit « lui ».

Toujours ensemble. Fred sur les genoux de George. Fred sur le balai de George. Fred et George décorant le sapin de Noël familial. Fred et George à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Fred soufflant sur les bougies d'anniversaire avec George. Fred testant les nouvelles farces et attrapes de George. George achetant un sorbet à Fred sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fred cassant un vase et George prétendant à son épouse que c'est le chat. Fred et George peignant le mur du salon et rouge et or. Toujours, toujours, Fred et George, George et Fred, un père et son fils, un frère perdu et un frère retrouvé.

Mais pendant que George revit, son entourage s'inquiète de plus en plus. Car George est obsédé par Fred bien au-delà du raisonnable. Et comment fera-t-il quand le jeune garçon rentrera à Poudlard, hein ? Il ne supportera pas de rester seul. Il ne restera pas heureux. Alors peut-on le raisonner ? Lui dire de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son fils pour s'habituer ?

On ne peut pas. On ne peut pas le séparer de sa moitié à nouveau. On ne peut pas répéter la blessure dans le cœur de George. Il ne sera plus jamais heureux, sinon. Sa famille se dit qu'il est heureux au moins comme ça. Oui comme ça. Pour l'instant. Alors, les Weasley se taisent et attendent, impuissants devant le spectacle auxquels ils assistent au quotidien.

.

_Et Fred dans tout ça ?_

Fred croyait que c'était un véritable amour que son père lui portait. Au début. Quand Fred était petit, quand il ne comprenait pas les choses de la vie. Il croyait que Papa l'aimait vraiment, et alors Freddie se disait qu'il avait le papa le plus formidable du monde.

Même s'il habitait dans une maison où il y avait des photos de Fred partout des cadres sur le buffet, sur la table du salon, au-dessus de la cheminée, sur les murs du couloir de l'entrée, dans le bureau et sur la table de chevet de son père. L'Oncle Fred.

Et il comprenait, au fur et à mesure.

Quand son père l'amena au coiffeur pour lui faire la même coupe que l'Oncle Fred quand il avait son âge. Quand son père voulait faire de lui un Batteur professionnel. Quand son père l'amenait dans sa boutique et lui permettait de jouer avec toutes les bricoles colorées sur l'étalage, et qui lui parlait pendant des heures des tours qu'il avait inventés avec son frère.

Et puis quand Grand-Mère parla de l'Oncle Fred et de son père, qui, petits, avaient fait la même bêtise que Freddie la semaine dernière.

Fred comprit qu'il n'existe aux yeux de son père que parce qu'il le modèle comme l'autre Fred.

Un même Fred, car il fallait remplacer l'ancien qui était cassé.

Le même Fred.

Une réplique.

Il y avait un modèle et une copie.

Fred est Fred, mais pas Fred.

Il n'est pas lui, il est l'autre.

Alors il commence à haïr l'Oncle Fred.

Il pose la question, la fameuse question que tous les enfants posent un jour ou l'autre, mais lui il connaît déjà la réponse. « Papa, pourquoi je suis venu au monde ? »

Et George va lui répondre parce qu'il voulait un petit bonhomme comme son père.

Erreur, Papa. C'est parce que tu voulais un frère comme ton ancien frère.

Et Fred grandit. Il y a toujours les photos de cet Oncle Fred qu'il déteste tant. Toujours le modèle. Son père lui lave le cerveau. Lui achète une batte de Batteur. Lui offre une baguette farceuse. Le couvre quand il fait des bêtises. L'emmène donner des coups de pied aux gnomes dans le jardin du Terrier. Coiffe ses cheveux roux avec précision.

Et Maman ne fait rien.

A-t-elle remarqué au moins ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il est le seul à s'en rendre compte ?

Il va lui demander. « Maman, est-ce que je ressemble à l'Oncle Fred ? ». Angelina lui répond « Peut-être, mais tu es surtout mon petit chéri adoré. »

Il demande à papy Arthur « Papy, est-ce que je ressemble à l'Oncle Fred ? » et son grand-père lui répond « Tu ressembles à un Weasley, mon grand. Tu es un digne représentant de notre famille. »

Il demande à l'Oncle Bill et William lui répond « Tu ressembles surtout à ton père. » Il demande à Tante Ginny et la jolie rousse lui répond « Tu es comme tu es, Freddie. Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? »

Fred demande à son père. « Papa... Est-ce que je ressemble à l'Oncle Fred ? ».

George baisse le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains et murmure à son fils « Oui. »

Alors il grandit, sous les mains de son père qui le sert tous les soirs un peu plus fort contre lui, sous les yeux absents de sa mère, sous les oreilles distraites de ses grands-parents, sous la langue avide de souvenirs à raconter de ses oncles. Sous les photos d'un frère souriant, toujours souriant, toujours souriant à George, qui embrasse les photos à chaque coucher de soleil.

_Je suis Fred Weasley. Non, pardon. Je suis Fred Weasley II._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense que j'aurai pu retravailler certains passages, mais j'étais trop pressée de publier cet OS. Sachez que j'ai écrit le POV de Fred en 25 minutes tout au plus !

Vite vite vite des avis :D


End file.
